Published Patent Applications EP-A-484 690, 491 304 and 511 891 or U.S. Pat. No. 4,875,715, already disclose various types of quick connection of a rigid tube capable of being fitted in a connector and axially locked therein. Such connections are used more and more in mass-production, particularly in automobile construction. They allow easy assembly of the conduits, such as fuel or cooling pipes, conveying fluids, possibly at high temperature.
However, the known connections, whilst being satisfactory from the technical standpoint, generally present a relatively high number of elements whose assembly consequently leads to a sometimes prohibitive cost price. In addition, such connections cannot always be provided with a detachable member when the tube has been locked in the connector, which sometimes renders it difficult to check visually that the tube has been completely locked in its connector.
The present invention therefore has for its object a quick connection of a rigid tube capable of being fitted in a connector, which overcomes the drawbacks which have just been set forth and furthermore presents various advantages.